sims_survivor_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: The Australian Outback
Survivor: The Australian Outback '''is the second season of Sims: Survivor. It is the successor of Survivor: Borneo and it’s succeeded by Survivor: Africa. In this season, 6 men and 6 women, all from different backgrounds, came to the outback of Australia. For the first time, there were two tribes, Kucha and Ogakor. The winner, Rita Osborne managed to defeat Vince Turner in a 2-1 vote. Production *The filming for the Outback started 2 months after the finale of Survivor: Borneo aired. The thing that is most different is that there are two tribes, and the camera will change between each tribe back and forth a few times. *Something else that was noticeable was how a tribe was affected the morning after they go to tribal council. This was seen on day 4 after the very first tribal council when the person voted out was the only one who could expertly cook and the tribe was getting hungry. *Tribes were assigned before the seasons even started. So the tribe photos were taken in the same studio as the castaways pictures were taken in. Format '''Tribe Composition: '''The twelve castaways were divided into two tribes of six '''Merged Tribe Composition: '''The merged tribe was composed of six members. The tribe was named Barramundi '''Normal Days: The amount of days is extended since the last season, with 27 days in total '''Tiebreaker: '''In a tie, a revote will happen. If the votes tie again, it will switch over to which ever of the tied players has the worst relationship with another castaway on their tribe. Castaways Season Summary The twelve castaways were split into two tribes, Kucha and Ogakor. Kucha struggled at the beginning and lost their first member at tribal council on Day 3. But they redeemed themselves by winning a couple immunity challenges, causing Ogakor to lose two members. After three tribal councils, there was drama at both tribes. The two people who were seen as to cause the problems at each camp were both voted off. An alliance at Kucha began to dismantle when one of its members were planning on betraying the alliance. However this backfired as the rest of the tribe unanimously voted him off. On Day 19, the final six castaways merged into one new tribe called Barramundi. After a unanimous decision to vote off Jessica Ferrer, the last two Kucha members were in the minority. They tried their hardest to last in the game but were both voted off; putting an end to Kucha. The final three consisted of Joanna Yates, Rita Osborne, and Vince Turner. Vince won the final immunity challenge and chose to bring Rita with him to the final tribal council, putting Joanna in the jury. In the end, Rita received two votes to win the game, while Vince received one. Rita's bonds with the jury members allowed her to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *This is the first season to have tribes. It is also the first season to have 12 contestants. *This season is the first season to have tie votes and deadlock ties. With three ties and two deadlocks. *This is the first season to have 27 days. *This is the first season in which the first two eliminated contestants are of the same gender. *The first two tribal councils had the exact same voting results. The original vote was 2-2-1-1, there was a deadlock tie, and two female castaways were voted off. Category:Seasons Category:Survivor: The Australian Outback